From Deep inside
by leo2k4u
Summary: Danny's cousin Sam comes to town and his life is thrown upside down when he gets involved with the crazyness of Beaccon Hills and begins to fall for a werewolf Jackson ; rated T for violence, language, and mention of adult scences
1. Intro

Intro

_i do not own teen wolf or its characters whats so ever because if i did danny wouldnt be the only gay guy on this show lol _

alright i just kinda wanted to give you a real summary and explanation of the setting and whats going on with the characters.

The POV of the story is mainly going to be in Sams Pov. Sam is Danny's cousin who is coming to Beaccon Hills to live with his Aunt and Uncle because when he came out to his parents following his cousins brave example they didnt take it nearly as well as he would have hoped. Sams parents completely disowned him as their child and wanted nothing to do with him anymore. After about a month of silence they came with the conclusion to have Sam move back to Beaccon Hills.

Derek is preparing for war, wether it be against the hunters or against a new found creature no one has ever seen before. like in the show he has turned isaac , erika, and boyd. ive made it to were jackson got turned and completed the transformation and along with all them Derek turned Danny into a were wolf as well.

in this story im useing the term imprinting at a way that the werewolfs find their mate and the reason for most of the pairings in the story.

Pairings

Scott and Alisson- im keeping them together because i love them together they are so cute :)

Derek and Stiles- we find out the reason Derek has always been such an ass to Stiles is because he imprinted on him and didnt want to admit to it. at first he couldnt completely understand his strange attraction to Scotts quirky little side kick. As soon as Derek admited to himself that his feelings were real he confessed to Stiles. After a couple of days of soul searching Stiles realized the feeling were mutual and they've been together scince then.

Danny and Isaac- the moment Danny turned and him an Isaac were together they imprinted on each other. Danny wanted to be with him almost instantly and it didnt take Isaac to long to comply with his hidden desires. Isaac had never really been interested in anyone before male or female so the moment he actually was it didnt press on him to hard to try and avoid this fatal attraction.

Future Sam and Jackson- this story is going to be a love story between my character and Jackson and your going to see how it all plays out ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Welcome to Beaccon Hills

I entered the terminal with my very light rolling suitcase in my right hand and my guitar strapped to my back. i immediately scanned through the crowd of unfamiliar face around me searching for Aunt Cathy knowing that she was going to be the one to picked me up today. After a few minutes of looking i found standing next to a rather larger fellow who was rudely talking on his phone extremely loudly was my Aunt waving trying to get my attention.

"aw sweetie its so nice to see you," squealed my Aunt as she gave me an affectionately long bare hug.

I smiled at her as she gave me a big kiss on the cheek. "i cant believe your parents! they are just terrible, terrible for how they've been acting dont listen to one word they've told you, honey you are perfect just the way you are just remember that," Aunt Cathy spoke with an angry tone in her voice torwards my parents and her brother but i appreciated her attempts at sympathy for me, it only reminded me knowing that this was the right choice in the end coming back to Beaccon Hills,

"so wheres Uncle Robert and Danny," i asked trying to release myself from her iron grip of a hug.

" Robert ended up having to go to work today, and Daniel should be at school right now, after we stop by the house you can ether head over to the school and get started or we dont mind if your tired and want to just hang out at the house today," she replied with a smile while we headed out torward her car.

I spent most of the drive home running through what was going on in my head. Half of my thoughts drifted back to my last month back in ohio. It was hell. I had been talking to Danny over Facebook for a while telling him that i was pretty sure that i was gay, which didnt surprise him in the least for some reason probally scince we had been way to alike scince we were kids. After talking it over with Danny and finally working up the courage to come out to mom and dad it turned out to be the worst mistake of my life. Dad became agressive and hateful torwards me saying that i was a disgrace to the family as well as a disgusting excuse for a human being. when he drank he would wake me up in the middle of the night beating me with his belt saying i needed to be punished for my sins. Every time i saw the welting red scars across my back the burning sting of whipped flesh would relive itself in each and every one of them. Even though the abuse was painful what hurt the most was the way my mom had acted. The moment i told my mom i had something to tell her and confessed my darkest secret she stopped talking to me, she didnt yell, scream, or even hit me. What my mom did was way worse than any abuse my father could have bestowed upon me, my mom completely deminished my very exsistence the moment she found out her son was gay was the moment she stopped have a son completely.

I kept my gaze out the car window trying to forget about everything while absorbing in my surrounding. Everything looked so familiar but completely foreign at the same time. It made scince being that i haven't live in Beaccon Hills scince 5th grade. I was excited to see Danny and all the people i grew up with like Jackson and Scott. So it was that moment that i decided that going to school today would most likely be a great distraction for me.

"Aunt Cathy i think ill go to school today after i drop all my stuff at the house i feel like that'd be best at the moment," i spoke up looking over at her for the first time scince we had been in the car.

"Okay honey thats fine were almost to the house and i have a suprise for you as well," her voice was soft and gleamed happiness mixed with sympathy.

As we pulled into the driveway and unpacked all of my belongings (which consisted of one trunk and a carry on) i could help the feeling of nostalgia run through me. The house looked exactly the same as it did when i was a kid, i could see the memories flashing through my mind of Danny and I running through the front yard sprinklers like it was the coolest an funniest thing in the world. Heading inside Aunt Cathy sprinted for the kitchen the moment we got in. "Okay Sam close your eyes," she spoke from the kitchen i replied with an "Okay," and did as instructed. Hearing her closing in footsteps she opened up my hands an placed in them what felt like keys. Opening up my eyes I found my suspiton to be correct planting a very confused look on my face.

"Well you cant have me drive you around everywhere can you? We've had that old Jeep sitting in the garage for way to long unused," she spoke with a laugh an a giggle. I didnt know what to say i was speechless they've already done so much for me just letting me come and live with them now they're giving me a car. I couldn't control it anymore i broke down, the tears started streaming down my face uncontroably as i pulled Aunt Cathy in for the biggest hug shes probally recieved in her life. "thank yall so much, yall dont even know how much this means to me," i sobbed into her shoulder.

"its nothing sweetie we would do anything for you, we just want you to be happy," she spoke patting my back and rubbing my head.

After a very long moment of silence and wiping of tears i headed upstairs to put my stuff up and Aunt Cathy had to leave saying their were some errands that she still had to run.

Walking up stairs i could hear some shuffling going on up stair and as i could see through an Danny's halfway open door my cousin and some really hot white boy with curly brown hair trying to find their clothes. Once the boy had his jeans on and shirt in hand he gave my cousin a quick kiss before jumping out of his window and running on the roof. I couldn't help myself from bursting out laughing which caused Danny to come inspect to see where it was coming from.

"hey Sam is my mom still here?," he asked with a sigh of relief figuring out it was me and giving me a big hug.

"Nah she just left saying she had to run errands," i spoke with a laugh.

"So who was that sexy guy who just escaped out the window," i continued laughing giving my cousin a small tap on his bare chest.

Danny's face got beat red and he smiled " you saw that? Hes my boyfriend Isaac, but you cant tell my parents about him," he spoke kinda frantically which confused me.

"Why? Its not like your parents care wether you have a boyfriend, but im pretty sure they do care about the fact that your skipping school to have sex with him though," i replied with a chuckle.

"its kinda complicated ill explain to you later, so are you heading with me back to school?" he asked and i nodded my head with a smile and he laughed at me while putting the rest of his clothes back on.

"welcome back to Beaccon Hills cous, get ready cause this town is kinda weird now," Danny spoke with a laugh but at the same time somewhat serious. Before i knew it i was following Danny to the high school in my new Jeep not nearly sure if i was as ready for this as i thought.

so this is my first fic on here hope yall like were its going cause its going to get crazy, ive been really busy lately lifes been crazy so this is the first time ive actually written in a while so send me plenty of reviews and critiques i want them all im trying to work on my writeing skill again its been way to long.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Flip My World Upside Down

Sam's POV

Following Danny to the school i pulled into parking spot right next to his. Getting out i saw that Danny parked right next to a gorgeous black porsche and it astounds me that anyone our age around here is loaded enough to own a porsche.

"so are you excited?" Danny asked as we made our way to the front entrance.

"In a way yes but at the same time a little scared, i havent been the new kid scince 6th grade," i responded as we headed in.

"Dont worry about it, you already know Scott, Stiles, and Jackson," he replied trying to make me feel better and it worked just a little bit.

"Not to mention your a badass lacrosse player im sure you will fit right in," Danny punched my arm as he said this getting a laugh out of me, he was right i love lacrosse and im rather good at it.

We walked up to the front desk lady and she gave Danny one of those looks wondering why he was so late. "Mrs. Dunbar i swear im late for a good reason this time," he retracted playfully and deffensively. Apparently this wasnt the first time he was a little late due to morning sex sessions with his secret sexy boyfriend. i gave him a look while smirking and wiggling my eyebrows, this caused him to blush.

"I had to pick my cousin up from the airport this morning," he proclaimed while stepping over so i could introduce myself.

"how are you doing Mrs. Dunbar im Sam," stepping in i flashed her my infamous 50 watt smile that could make any girl stand their in a daze.

"its nice to meet you, you'll have to report to our new principal Mr. Argent to get your new schedule, you both have already missed first period so you are going to have to report to your second period teachers afterwards," Mrs. Dunbar smiled at me before dismissing us. i found it rather odd though that Danny cringe just slightly after the mention of Mr. Argents name just how scary is this new principal of ours.

I knocked on his door before entering Mr. Argents office, Danny waited outside for me.

"Hello im Samuel Mahealani," i introduced myself while entering and found an older man sitting behind a large stained desk.

"Hello Samuel i wasnt expecting you till tomorrow," he respoded while shaking my hand giving me a warm smile, i didnt see why Danny was so scared of him.

"i figured it would be better to get a jump on it now then wait till tomorrow," i replied while sitting down.

"well thats great timing because you will get to see our teams lacrosse game tonight," Mr. Argent was obviously trying to make quick small talk.

"Im excited sir i love lacrosse i played at my old school and was first string," i responded fast trying to get out of here as soon as possible not wanting to leave Danny out their waiting for me to long.

"well then were gonna have to let coach Finstock know about this arent we,"

"Yes sir,"

"well Samuel your Aunt and Uncle have already taken care of all your enrollment paper work so here is your class schedule and let you be on your way," Mr. Argent handed me my class schedule which included my student ID number, my locker number, and combination.

we shook hands and i was on my way out the door.

It turns out Danny and I had our second period class together with Mr. Harris geez i hate chemistry. We walked into the class late and interupted Mr. Harris in the middle of a lecture causing him to give the death glare to Danny and I.

"can i help you," Mr. Harris asked in a dull tone sounding if actually knowing was completely unnessesary information.

"Im Samuel Mahealani and i just transfered to Beaccon Hills an im in your class," i reported quickly not wanting to get on his bad side.

"Okay then well please try and not make it a habit of being late or i will be forced to make it a habit of giving you detention now you can take the open seat next to Jackson and Danny," as Mr. Harris made his detention remark he made a note to give Stiles the same death glare he had just given us, causing Stiles to throw his hands up in confusion.

I sat down next to Danny who sat across from Jackson. Jackson looked just like he did when we were kids only older and a whole lot more muscle, i had to admit he was seriously looking good. "hey Jackson long time no see," i let out with a smile as i sat down.

"of course we havent seen each other you moved," Jackson responded with that same old matter of fact tone i grew up with.

"So Danny told me you came out to your parents and thats why your here i guess being gay really is in the genes," Jackson laughed and Danny gave him the dirtiest look i have ever seen him give someone, but it was cool i knew Jackson wasnt trying to affend me he was trying to make a joke.

"Yeah i guess and your still such an ass," i laughed and he just smiled at me.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast at lunch i sat with Danny, Jackson, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and a girl i had never met before named Allison she was really nice and really pretty but i could see she had a strong look in her eyes. Lydia went on about some awesome sale with Allison and i was getting reaquainted with Scott and Stiles i used to play with them alot when we were kids. Stiles hasnt changed what so ever still that quirky ADD goof ball who talks way to much, but Scott was completely diffrent than the kid i knew instead of the weak shy kid that i knew who need his inhaler everytime we did anything that involved the slightest bit of physical movement sat infront of me a guy who gave off a scence of strength and confidence. i liked the new Scott he was cool.

As the day went on i some how managed to make it to all of my new classes without to much trouble. When the final bell rang i met up with Danny, Stiles, and Jackson by our cars apparently that gorgeous porsche i was googling at this morning was Jacksons, that brat.

"hey Danny, Derek just txt'd me saying we all needed to head over to his house its important," Stiles spoke looking up from his phone.

"whos Derek?" i whispered to Danny.

"Stiles boyfriend you'll meet him later probally," Danny replied knodding his head at Stiles.

i was shocked just now hearing that Stiles was gay and had a boyfriend but at the same time i wasnt all that suprised ether. Stiles besides the fact that he has always been in love with Lydia has given off that presence between ether he is just really quirky or he is most likely secretly gay.

"Hey Sam their are some things i have to do before the game so ill meet you back here before the game, you dont mind do you?" Danny asked giving me that im sorry i cant hang out with you longer look.

"Nah thats fine ill just head back to the house," I responded flashing the 50 watt smile even though apart of me wanted to know what they were all doing that i couldnt be apart of. For some reason all through out the day i have gotten that scence that everyone is hiding something, well everyone except Lydia she was just off in her own little world. I dont know exactly what has happened to Lydia but apparently she got attacked my a mountain lion or something and she has been a mess ever since, but she puts on her best front and i have to give her props for it because im doing the exact same thing she is. I have been putting on the everythings okay im fine front for months now not wanting anyone to worry about me, ill continue to flash the fakest smile to everyone and laugh at every joke i can cause thats the only way I can stay sane without bursting into tears an breaking down.

After giving Danny a hug and saying bye to everyone i jumped into my Jeep and headed back to the house.

Danny's POV

I felt bad for keeping secrets from Sam and ditching him when i know he needs me with him but their was nothing i could do, when your a werewolf and your alpha calls you come no matter what your doing. We pulled infront of Dereks house and i jumped out walking up with Stiles and Jackson. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were already out front waiting on his front porch.

i sprinted the moment i saw Isaac grabbing on to his face and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

"i missed you baby," i spoke as we broke our kiss for air and i wrapped my around his waist pulling him in closer to me.

"i missed you to baby, it sucks not being at school with you," Isaac spoke giving me another quick kiss.

"yeah i know this whole you being wanted by the authorities is really getting in the way of my Isaac time," i pouted as we broke apart but entangled our fingers together.

"yall to make me want to barf," Erica and Jackson said in unison but i just stuck my tounge out at both of them.

"leave them alone yall dont bitch when me and Derek make out," Stiles laughed as he met up with Derek pulling him into a quick kiss.

"thats cause they know better than to make fun of their alpha," Derek growled wraping his arm around Stiles waist and walking down to meet up with the whole group.

"So whats up with the pack meeting?" i asked sitting down with isaac on the steps of the front porch giving Derek my full attention.

"its about the Kanema but before that wheres Scott?" Derek growled looking for his right hand man through the group.

"im pretty sure he is having a secret make out session with Allison before the game," Stiles replied to his question with a chuckle causing Derek to give him a look and make his forhead start to wrinkle from agrivation.

"Grrrr, oh well we all need to be on the look out tonight, the Kanema's attacks have become even more frequent lately and its safe to assume that it will most likely attack at some point tonight durring the game, while yall are playing Boyd and Erica will keep watch from the stand, and me an Isaac will patrole around the school," Derek made his instructions quick and brief.

Isaac made a small disaproving grunt and i pulled him in closer knowing it was killing him that he couldnt play on the team anymore and it wasnt even his fault, he didnt hurt his dad that damn monster did.

I promised him that we were going to find a way to clear his name as soon as possible.

Sam's POV Lacrosse Game

I swear our team had to be on steroids or something because this was rediculous because half of our players played like all stars. When ether Jackson or Scott had the ball no one could stop them and Danny wouldn't let a single ball pass him. I ended up sitting with Allison and Lydia cheering on the boys.

"i cant believe how good our guys are playing," i spoke slightly under my breath but loud enough for both the girls to hear.

"yeah their pretty amazing," Allison said akwardly.

"they have to be something cause they werent this good last year," Lydia spoke while fileing her nails.

"LYDIA!," Allison gasped pushing Lydia.

"what its true,"

"with a team like this i dont even know if i want to try out tomorrow," i spoke slightly discouraged me and Danny had always been pretty much equal when it came to physical strength and ability but now i feel like he could smoke me and i wouldnt be able to get a single ball pass him no matter how hard i tried.

"it wouldnt hurt to try out," Allison gave me a sympathetic smile and a slight nudge.

The game was nearing its end and i realized that i had left my phone in my car. "hey im going to be right back i left my phone in the car," i said getting up.

"okay be careful and hurry back," Allison spoke as i walked off im sure Lydia didnt even notice i had left while her head was in her phone txting.

Walking through the dark parking lot at night was oddly erie i had this strange feeling that someone was watching me but as i looked around their was no one their.

As i reached my Jeep the light post that was besided it suddenly went out and scared me causing my keeps to fall out of my hands and onto the ground.

"Damnit," as i reached down i heard a weird hissing noise to my left that sent a chill down my spine and the goosebumps on my arms to rise. I looked but their was nothing their.

"Hello is their anyone over their/" i asked my voice a little shaky.

Suddenly i heard the hissing again and everything happened all at once, something had slashed me from the side extremely fast sending a sharp pain through my body and with enough force cause my body to do a 180 just to get two more deep slashes across my chest and back. All i could remember were seeing pierceing yellow eyes and scales before blacking out as my head his the concrete.

Everything was dark and foggy but i could hear muffled frantic voice surrounding my body. "OMG! Sam you have to be okay, is he okay? He has to be okay," Danny's voice was loud and scared.

"He has lost ALOT of blood, i dont know what we can do," Stiles spoke next sounding worried.

"Derek, Derek you can save him if you turn him cant you," Danny asked frantically.

" Its 50/50 he can ether turn or die if his body rejects the change," a foreign deep voice spoke up which i can asume was Derek but what were they talking about am i dieing? what do they mean by turn me?

"Hes going to die anyway if you dont," Danny screamed.

"okay ill try and see what i can do," who i asumed was Derek spoke again and the next thing i knew their was a sharp pain in my arm that felt that someone was biting into me as hard as they could, but the pain was nothing compared to the sudden rush of pain i could feel through my whole body. The rush of pain caused the darkness to flush over once again as i felt what little conciousness i had slip slowly away.

i hope you like this chapter a little bit better i was really rushed earlier so chapter 1 was really short and not as good as i could have made it but give me your reviews and critiques and i will try and make the next chapters as good as i can.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclamer i do not own the lyrics to this song all credits go to Alex Goot check him out

Ch 3

A Whole New World

_ I found myself walking aimlessly through the trees of an endless forest shrouded by the shadows of the night my on real source of light was the moon in its fullest looming high above me. I walked as if i had a purpose. Their was this strong urge to search and i couldn't stop until i found what ever it was i was searching for. The leaves rustled around me as the summer nights breeze fueled the air around me leaving a powerful sense of tranquility and beauty as if nature was calling out to me in its purest state. _

_ Through the rustling in a nearby bush my eyes were drawn to a wolf just standing their staring at me. The wolf was beautiful with a sleek flawless sandy auburn brown coat of fur and light crystal blue eyes that felt like if i looked into them for too long they would see straight through me right to my soul. At the sighting of this beast i should have been terrified, frozen stiff petrified with fear but i wasn't. _

_ There was a part of me that knew this creature and knew that it wasn't going to hurt me. With another rustle of the leaves the wolf turned around and began to run off. _

_I had to follow it. _

_ Running through the trees and dodging branches trying to keep up with the creature with a remarkable speed I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me. There was a shiver of fear that trickled down my spine sending goosebumps across my arm and forcing the hair on my forearms to stand tall._

_i was in danger._

_ There was a pit in my stomach that knew this there was something out there following me with the intent to kill. Part of me wanted to sprint as fast as i could, run, and hide. While there was new foreign part of me that wanted to turn around and fight, as if kicking in a primal instinct screaming that this was my territory and i am the predator here._

_ There's something wrong with me._

_ Choosing to ignore the part of me that wanted to fight what ever it was that was after me i continued to follow the wolf. After about running what felt like miles the wolf suddenly stopped in front of me. He lifted his head and released a deep howl that sent shivers through my body. This howl did something to me, it pulled at primal side giving it strength as it inched its way to the surface. I could feel the change inside me as a deep mimicking howl erupted from my throat. The wolf nodded in approval before he kicked off his hind legs and jumped towards me. As the wolf jumped his body suddenly began to glow as if becoming transparent, i braced myself for impact but it was unneeded. The wolf didn't slam into me like the laws of physics would assume but he jumped inside me. That pit in my stomach that felt the need to search for something was no longer their. i had found what i was looking so desperately for in the never ending woods._

_ I had become one with the wolf._

I awoke in a cold sweat, my heart racing at a million miles per hour, and i was gasping for air i couldn't help but wonder what was up with that insane dream. After a few minutes of letting my consciousness sit in i could feel that their was something different.

I was different.

For one i had never felt this good in my life, my body felt perfect. Somehow with in the last 11 hours or so my muscle mass had reached an all time high, they felt bigger and stronger like i could lift 400 pounds with ease. I could smell everything, down stairs Aunt Cathy was cooking eggs, sausage, bacon, and the toast was in the toaster. What really freaked me out was my hearing as soon as it registered everything suddenly became amplified. The faucet in the sink in the kitchen was leaking, I could hear each and every water droplet fall and smack against the metal of the sink. There was also three beating sounds all in a different rhythm one coming from the room next to mine and the other two coming from downstairs one in the kitchen and the other was in the dinning room.

What in the world is happening to me?

I had no clue what was going on my mind was racing i couldn't even remember how i got home last night. My thoughts were suddenly interupted as my alarm went off. It was as if the volume was put on max and attatched to speakers blasting straight into my ear drums making my brain rattle. in a frantic motion to shut it off i slammed down onto the snooze button hopeing to mute the ringing in my ears, but as i slammed down the plastic shattered against my descending fist. "oh shit," i slipped out.

Trying to distract my frantic mind i walked downstairs in only my sleep shorts exposeing my bare chest and my unkept hair.

I sat down at the dinning room table rubbing my head with a sigh of relief as the enhanced volume of life seemed to simmer down. "Whats happening to me?" was the only thought trailing through my mind at the given moment.

"Morning sweetie i hoped you had fun lastnight after the game," Aunt Cathy spoke up placing a plate of eggs, sasuage, and bacon infront of me along with a cup of coffee and a smaller plate with two slices of toast.

"huh?" was an instinct response due to my lack of memory of the previous night.

"yall must have gotten in really late we didnt even hear yall come in last night," she continued as she fixed what i could asume was Danny's plate.

"oh yeah we had a blast last night mom, after the game their was a victory party at Jackson's house and i took Sam so he could meet everyone a little better," Danny chimed in with a story of what i could asume would have been an awesome night if i could remember anything.

"their wasn't any drinking at this aledged victory party was their?" grunted Uncle Robert as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Nah Dad just abunch of kids hanging out and swimming in Jacksons backyard," Danny responded quickly.

"Okay well yall have a good day at school ive gotta go to work," Uncle Robert got up gave Aunt Cathy a kiss and made his way out the door.

"i have to leave for work yall boys make sure to shower before heading to school." Aunt Cathy requested before giving me and Danny both a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

Danny and I sat their for what felt like an eternity in silence slowly scarfing down our breakfast before i had to say something, he was way to quick to jump in for an explanation of last nights events not to mention what ever was happening to my body.

"so what really happened last night," i asked looking up at him from my plate, Danny looked as if he had been dreading this conversation all morning.

"what do you remember?" he asked.

I sat their for a moment trying to think, trying to remember, " i remember having left my phone in the car during the game so i went out to the jeep to get it then,".

The memories suddenly flashed infront of my face, images of scales, evil yellow piercing eyes, and blood alot of blood my blood.

"something attacked me, some kind of beast," i spoke roughly my hand shaking with the memory.

"it was called a Kanema," Danny spoke softly.

For the next 45 minnutes Danny tried to explain to me everything in a very very short and un descriptive summary, But that short summary was enough to make my brain feel like it was going to explode.

Im a werewolf?

I was confused, angry, and lost also for some reason my adrenaline was pumping this was all just way to crazy for me. My cousin just told me that him and half of his friends are werewolves,Scotts girlfriend is apart of this crazy secret werewolf hunting family, and their is a killer monster that no one has ever seen before running around Beaccon Hills killing people. i couldnt process anything, my mind had become blank as my body took over. i tend to do this when i cant handle whats going on around me i basically shut down and run on auto'pilot till i got to a point where i could think. I watched myself walk upstair, throw on some clothes, grab my guitar, and head out the door completely ignoreing Dannys calls of my name and his attempts to comfort me.

I found myself driving to nowhere in particular but ended up at this little park that was down the street from my old house when i lived in Beaccon Hills when i was a kid.

Auto-pilot had shut back off and i was myself again while i was sitting at a park bench with my guitar in hand strumming till their was no end.

I had no clue what was happening to me or even who i was anymore. Everything was just happening way to fast i needed to step back and take a breather real quick.

First i lose my parents because i suddenly decided that i wanted to quit lieing to myself every day, then after a month of mental and physical abuse im shipped off to live with my Aunt and Uncle. Dont get me wrong im entirely greatful to be with people who i know will still love me no matter what my sexual orientation, but when i think that things can finally go back to normal and i can be happy my life does a complete 360 and normal is completely thrown out the window.

How can i be normal when im not even human anymore?

The tears started to flood out of my eyes like a river, i couldn't suppress them anymore. Apart of me hated the fact that i was crying that i showed any emotion whats so ever, but the other side of me new i needed this knew that if i were going to stay sane throught out what ever the hell was exactly going on in my life i needed this.

Their was a sudden clapping and footsteps aproaching from my rear i suddenly wiped my tear as fast as i could and quit playing. i turned my head back to find Danny walking up.

"I knew you played guitar but i didnt know you played that well," Danny complimented me as he sat down beside me looking at my shocked dumbfounded face.

"how did you find me," was all i said.

"Wasnt hard this was were you went when anything was bothering you when we were kids, plus i could smell your scent perks of being a werewolf," Danny said that last remark with a chuckle trying to get a laugh out of me but failing misserably.

"Whats going on in that mind of yours bud," he prodded giving me a slight bump with his shoulder.

"i...i...i cant," i wasnt good about talking about me, anything involving my personal problems or what was bothering me stayed buried inside or released somehow through my music. Danny caught on to this.

"if you cant tell me yourself then sing it," Danny proposed trying to think of a way to help me. And supriseingly he was right, he pushed just the right button.

I nodded my head and began to strum my guitar.

"Its called Sensitivity," i spoke softly.

_I dont even know the real me anymore_

_i cant even show how i feel_

_i hit the floor_

_im talking rock bottom_

_my feelings i fought em _

_i cant believe its come to this_

_cause i need a grip on reality _

_now i,i,i,i, _

_i wanna feel some, some sensitivity _

_im here, im telling you i _

_cleared my life_

_changed my head_

_trying to catch my skin again_

_im finding out what makes me want to live _

_by living it up again_

_its my world_

_i paved my way_

_found my sensitivity_

_i steped back from the edge_

_now im living it up again_

_ohhh oh oh ohhhh_

_ive been doing fine in my misery _

_not crazy _

_i told them not to worry about me _

_but everytime i want to feel some, some sensitivity _

_im here, im telling you i_

_cleared my life_

_changed my head_

_trying to catch my skin again_

_im finding out what makes me want to live_

_by living it up again _

_its my world_

_i paved my way_

_found my sensitivity_

_i steped back from the edge_

_now im living it up again_

_living it up again_

_living it up again_

_living it up again, now im not crazy im just sensitive _

_i stepped back from the edge_

_i cleared my life_

_i changed my head_

_trying to catch my skin again_

_im finding out what makes me want to live_

_by liviting up again_

_its my world _

_i paved my way_

_found my sensitivity_

_i stepped back from the edge_

_now im living it up again_

_living it up again_

_living it up again _

_iling it up again, now im not crazy im just sensitive _

_i stepped back from the edge_

_living it up again_

_living it up again_

_living it up again, now im not crazy im just sensitive_

As i finished i looked over to my left to see his reaction just to find my cousin staring blankly at me with his jaw dropped to the floor.

"OMG SAM!,"

"What,"

"You are amazing i swear bro that gave me goosebumps," Danny esclamed shoving his arm in my face to see he wasn't lieing. His reaction made me laugh, a real laugh. singing it out made me feel 10 times better like a giant weight had just been lifted off my shoulders, for the first time for what felt like a really long time i actually felt good.

"thanks buddy," i spoke after laughing for a moment.

"im not kidding bro, that was deep is that how you've been feeling?" He asked.

"Yeah ive felt for along time, and i felt like coming here was going to change everything, but now with all this going on i feel more lost than ever," i found myself spilling out before i could shut my mouth again.

Danny didnt say anything he got up, set my guitar down, and pulled me into a long deep hug. At first i wanted to pull back and tell him that it was okay, that i was okay but i didnt. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head into his shoulders letting the tears stream from my face again.

"its okay your not alone anymore, and you wont ever be alone again. You have your REAL family here, and you have your PACK. Their will always be someone for you to lean on," Danny spoke softly as i continued to sob into his shirt.

Sorry for the wait guys been crazy busy the past couple of days, Send me your reviews and critiques ill try to update faster and be prepared cause next chapter your going to get to see a glimpse of the real Jackson/Sam love story in Ch 4 Imprint.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Imprint

Danny and I got to the school a little after the first bell had rung, we made up some excuse about some crazy unpacking situation that caused us to be a little late. While I have absolutely no clue how such a lame excuse worked i wasn't complaining. I made it through the first half of the day without to much trouble. I was beginning to learn that these new heightened senses were sorta like new muscles awkward and weird at first but controllable with time and a whole lot of practice.

I was slowly learning how to switch it on and off but the kids rubbing their erasers into the paper and clicking their pens was beginning to drive me insane.

Danny met up with me before lunch hounding me to write a song for Isaac and him going on and on about how it would be the cutest thing in the world for their one month in a couple of weeks. I shrugged off his request not really knowing what to say ive never really written a song for anyone before, its always just been about my own feelings and whatever had been going on in my life drastic enough to spark some sort of inspiration.

"I'll think about it," I replied with a half laugh as we started walking into the lunch hall.

"Please, pretty pretty please ill love you forever," Danny pleaded with a very sad face.

"Your my cousin you have to love me regardless,"

In the middle of our bickering my gaze went up towards the table i knew the others were going to be sitting at when i locked eyes with Jackson.

It was as if everything started moving in slow motion and i couldn't take my eyes off of Jackson it was like i was seeing him for the first time in a brand new light. Every square inch of his being screamed desirable, screamed irresistible, and screamed that he had to be mine. I had no clue what was happening to me (again) but these feelings suddenly hit me like a brick.

Their was a undescribable pit in my stomach that was foreign to me. It was as if there was something rolling around in their growling and pulling me closer and closer to Jackson as if i needed to be near him.

As we got closer to the table i could see it in Jackson's eyes that something was happening to him as well. His heart was racing a million miles per hour just like mine and i could hear it. When our connection broke and i felt like i could catch my breath again things got a little weird.

"Bro why is your heart beating so fast everyone can hear it," Danny whispered to me real quick before sitting down.

The moment my ass was on the chair and my plate set down I could see Jackson getting extremely fidgety with a just as extreme look of confusion plastered on his face.

"Ummm i just forgot that i had to go ask Coach something real quick i'll see you all later," Jackson's words were awkward as he stumbled over his words getting up and rushing off.

"Okay that was weird," Stiles broke the silence.

"Yeah whats up with that he lied about needing to talk to Coach and suddenly his heart beat was racing out of nowhere," Scott responded leaning into the table getting close to a small huddle.

"So was Sam's," Danny chimed in as he crunched into a apple.

"I have no clue that was weird i guess its a werewolf thing," I shrugged my shoulders at the remark not really feeling the need to go into full detail over my new found infatuation with the most popular werewolf in the school.

Through out the course of lunch Jackson and my awkward moment was disregarded as if nothing even happened at all. Which i obviously wasn't complaining about. By the end of all the pointless gossip and drabbles that tend to occur during these 45 minute breaks during school hours we had all agreeded to meet up at Dereks after school so i could meet our alpha and the man who was responsible for saving my life while also being formally introduced to the rest of the pack. Danny and i were going to be coming by a little late though since we were going to go by coaches office and see if their was anyway i would be able to join the team this late in the semester.

Jackson's POV Derek's house after school

What the fuck was wrong with me? I've been asking myself over and over this question since lunch.

The moment Sam walked into the cafeteria with Danny and we locked eyes I haven't been able to get this ridiculously glamorized picture of him out of my head. It was the weirdest thing it was like it was the first time i'd ever seen him and everything about him was so desirable that it had sent my heart racing.

Wait a minute did i just think that he was desirable?

Im NOT GAY!

I screamed at myself as loudly as possible in my head but at the same time not completely capable of dismissing the thought which continued to my my heartbeat raise.

Looking up while running my fingers through my hair i could feel everyones eyes on me, well at least all of the werewolves eyes who i knew could hear my racing heartbeat pounding in their ears.

"Whats got you so worked up Jackson?," Scott asked with a inquisitive look on his face while his arms were wrapped around Allison who was resting her back against his chest laying in between his legs.

"Its nothing," i lied knowing he could hear my heart skip a beat as i spoke.

Surveying the couples surrounding me i saw Derek playing with Stiles hair as he rested his head in his lap. Issac was pacing the lawn waiting for Danny to get here, I think it's safe to assume he has separation anxiety from being away from his better half for to long. This thought made me chuckle just a little bit on the inside spawning a new theory on his current situation that accidentally was spoken out loud instead of just in my head.

"Does turning into a werewolf make you gay?," the question spilled out of my mouth before i could even think about it.

The randomness of my question breaking the silence caused Allison and Erika to bust out laughing in an uproar.

"NO!," Scott and Boyd responded in unison with a slight growl that made me laugh.

"No lycanthropy does not turn ones sexual orientation into liking the same sex, Jackson why did you ask?," Derek responded swiftly with a matter of fact tone the same way he answers any werewolf related question as if he were a walking werewolf encyclopedia.

"Its nothing, just you and Issac turned into fags im assuming you both liked girls at one point and time," i responded slightly caught off guard not really meaning to ask the question. Derek and Issac both growled at me because of my offensive comment.

"My bad," I threw my hands in the air pretending to wave the white flag not wanting to get into this fight.

"Your right Jackson before Stiles i was attracted to women," Dereks voice was calm choosing to ignore my insult like he normally does.

"So what happened," I asked at this point honestly intrigued.

" Its not uncommon for male werewolves to mate with other males, werewolves fall in love a little differently than regular humans. Werewolves are pack animals and have a natural primal instinct when it comes to finding their soul mate or lack of a better term partner. We call this Imprinting, When a wolf imprints with someone their natural primal instinct takes over and you are incapable of being with or loving anyone other of that person," Derek finished his explanation with a short breath before looking down and smiling at Stiles.

His explanation caught me a little off guard and scared me a little bit. Am i in love with Sam? The thought hadn't exactly crossed my mind till just now, i knew that i had some how mysteriously gained this attraction for him, but love? Their is no way I've never loved anyone before in my life let alone my own parents. Yeah their was Lydia but that wasn't love she was the most popular girl in school and i was the most popular guy in school it was just bound to happen.

"Wait a minute but that doesn't explain why you became attracted to guys or why its common i guessed," I needed more answers and fast before my brain exploded.

"Homosexuality is common in werewolves due to the fact that our primal instincts cause us to be attracted to strength and power, so because of that we make a habit of imprinting with someone who has equal strength or greater to ourselves and that tends to be harder to find with women, as a werewolf you are unlikely to imprint on a woman who isn't a werewolf herself,"

"well that doesn't explain why you got with Stiles," i responded with a laugh catching a couple of laughs coming from everyone else.

"Hey! Im plenty strong," Stiles remarked with a frown on his face and flicking me off.

"and sometimes it just happens randomly," Derek grinned down at Stiles.

"Babe!,"

The laughing and jokes continued through our small group for a few moments until you could hear the roar of an engine pulling in. Issac was the first to welcome Danny and Sam as they exited the vehicle. Issac an Danny bantered disgustingly gooey love remarks about missing each other in between kisses. They weren't what caught my attention though, at least not for long because the moment Sam stepped out of the passenger side their was no one else. My heart beat was thumping in my ear at a rapidly annoying pace, I knew what was happening I was imprinting on Sam and their was nothing i could do about it. I had to get as far away from him as possible and fast.

sorry for taking so long everyone life has been kinda crazy i moved, then my lap top broke had to get a new one and get started with school promise i wont take so long next time and i promise this is when it starts getting intense between Sam and Jackson trying to sort out their feelings and what is really their.


End file.
